


All locked up

by SparklyQuarians



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/M, Humor, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyQuarians/pseuds/SparklyQuarians
Summary: When Akksul saved Ryder from being kidnapped by Talon wing, he never expected that he'd end up locked up in the middle of a super charged sandstorm with the most irritatingly smug alien he had ever known. And still...he doesnt entirely hate the idea of it.
Relationships: Akksul/Female Ryder | Sara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm trying to engage my brain enough to continue my other stories, this popped into my head.
> 
> And who doesnt want to be in lockdown with Andromeda's second sexiest Angara.

Akksul had no idea just how the skkut it happened, but it did.

He would rather die than admit it to anyone, but he had developed somewhat of an obsession with the Pathfinder. He had the look she gave him after he shot Jaal burned into his mind. She was disgusted with him and she made him very aware of it. Since then, all he could think about was her smooth golden skin, bright grey eyes and long chocolate coloured hair. He had been involved with many women but something about her was different. _Alien._

But he kept his obsession to himself.

So, how did he end up shut in with said Pathfinder?

That was his own fault.

He had seen the Pathfinder on Elaaden when he had been running errands for the Moshae. He had been given permission to visit the Elaaden outpost on the proviso that he behaved himself. Her presence was immediately obvious when he got there because of her impressive ship towering over the small pre-fab buildings. It was not even 10 minutes later when he caught sight of her overlooking the outpost from the highest building, sipping some unknown beverage. The sun had started to lower in the sky, and it caught behind her, giving her an ethereal glow. Their eyes locked onto each other before Ryder turned away slowly and walked back into the building.

Later that day, he saw Ryder getting into the Nomad and setting off into the dunes that surrounded the outpost.

What happened next was purely accidental.

One of his former Roekaar soldiers had been monitoring splinter groups that had broken off from the Roekaar. The soldier was only acting under Akksul's orders to monitor anyone planning attacks on the Initiative and the Resistance. The Soldier had been trying to entertain his young child, who out of nowhere managed to break into Talon wing's comm channel, while he was working. _Akksul seriously considered offering the child to Evfra as a peace offering._ Talon wing had been planning to kidnap the Pathfinder and had been tracking her whereabouts.

Akksul jumped into his own vehicle and travelled to the coordinates that his soldier had given him, knowing that Talon wing where planning to make a move. He travelled for ages, until he happened upon a solitary building among the sand dunes. The sound of gunfire quickly reached his ears.

It seemed that Ryder was doing well on her own against half a dozen attackers. It was only when more arrived that Akksul decided to step in, hitting enemy targets with his sniper rifle. Once he was satisfied that all the targets were down, he had intended to leave without her knowing he was there.

Ryder wasn't going to let that happen.

" _I know you're out there, Akksul."_ Her voice echoed from his communicator; the teasing tone unmissable. _"Come get me."_

Against his better judgement, he entered the building to find Ryder leaning over a Talon wing soldier, tapping away at the communicator on his wrist. "What are you doing, Pathfinder?"

"Hunting for information." She replied quickly before standing up to face him. "So, how did you know I was in danger?"

Ah, there it was. The suspicion. "I have my ways."

"So I've heard….." She smirked, as she directed her eyes to his crotch. "But I suppose, thank you."

Akksul's reply was cut short when a new voice echoed around the small room. _"Alpha unit, report. Has the Pathfinder been secured?"_

After a few minutes, the voice came through again, obviously irritated. _"This is, Calot. Report!"_ He barked down the comm. _"I demand a report!" Insubordination will not be tolerated."_

"Who the fuck is this guy?" Ryder asked Akksul.

"Calot. He was one of mine, a long time ago." He admitted.

" _Zelan, report!"_

"So you know him?" Ryder was getting increasingly irritated by Calot's droning, whiny voice. "Is he dangerous?"

" _If you idiot's have let her escape, you'll find yourself strung up by your ankles, dangling over my Eiroch."_

"No. He's like a child having a permanent tantrum." Akksul hated Calot for many reasons. The biggest reason was Calot enormous sense of entitlement. If he didn't know how horrible Kett camps were, he'd have regretted helping the younger man go free. "Trying to have you kidnapped is a move I never would have thought he was brave enough to make."

"You call it brave; I call it stupid."

" _Somebody report!"_

"Gah!" Ryder had reached her limit. She couldn't stand to listen to Calot any longer. She activated the comm on the dead soldier. "This is Pathfinder Ryder. You'll have to train your people better than that, _mi amigo_."

" _I'll get you yet, Pathfinder."_

"I look forward to it." She snatched the comm of the soldiers wrist and smash it underneath her booted foot. "I'll enjoy punching him in the face."

"You seem resigned to being kidnapped." Akksul commented on her nonchalant mood.

"If I worried about every threat to my life, I'd never leave the safety of the Nexus." She shrugged. "So, are you going to tell me what you were doing on my outpost?"

"I was running errands for the Moshae." He replied, but the rest of what he wanted to say was cut off by SAM.

" _Pathfinder."_

"What is it, SAM?"

" _A sandstorm is quickly approaching this area. It would be advisable not to leave the safety of the cabin."_

"It's only a sandstorm, SAM." She huffed.

" _Unfortunately, this area is unique to Elaaden only. The sand particles get super charged by the energy from the sun. The energy would deplete your shields before you could make it back to the Nomad."_

"Can we assume that your vehicle wouldn't provide protection either?" Akksul asked.

" _That is correct. You may also experience a delay when communicating with me."_

Ryder groaned in annoyance, while rubbing her forehead. "How long will it last for?"

" _Three days."_

"What?!" Both Akksul and Ryder shouted in unison.

" _It seems that this was a place to hide supplies. There is enough to sustain you both in for seven days. There are also beds in the adjoining room."_

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Ryder groaned as she slumped down onto a storage crate. "Let the crew know and I want updates SAM."

" _Pathfinder. I'm detecting a temperature spike. Taking off your armour would be advisable."_

That was how Akksul found himself laying on the galaxies most uncomfortable bed, watching a little too intently while Ryder was bending down, searching the storage for supplies, as her shapely alien backside strained against her underwear.

It was going to be a trying three days…..


	2. Chapter 2

Akksul watched as Ryder, with child-like glee, ripped through the storage boxes, looking for what Milky Way treasures she could find. She had been at for hours, scrutinizing every item she found and assigning a use for it. It was quite entertaining, watching the Pathfinder and how her mind worked. When she squealed with delight, he laughed as she bounced on the other bed holding a book in her hand. "What did you find?"

"Shakespeare." She said slowly, as she expected him to know what it was. "He was a writer and wrote some amazing stuff. Romeo and Juliet were my favourite."

"What is it about?" Surprisingly, he was genuinely interested.

"It's about two lovers who were members of two warring families. They weren't allowed to be with each other, so it ended it tragedy."

"Seems like a stupid reason to die." He scoffed.

"So pretty and yet so cynical, Akksul." She tutted. "It's about showing that sometimes you have to swallow your pride, or the cost could be devastating."

"Do you believe in giving people second chances, Pathfinder."

"Only for people who acknowledge their wrongdoing and accept their punishment."

"You are still mistrustful of me. Why?" Akksul asked.

"You tried harm innocent people, whose only crime was not being Angara." She answered, honestly. "Tell me, Akksul. What do you feel when you look at me?"

"Curiosity."

"Is that all?"

"You are still…..Alien to me. Yet, when I see your kind, I feel contrite…" Akksul felt something entirely new when she smiled at him. The first genuine smile she had ever given him.

Ryder hopped off the bed, heading towards a small table in search of snacks. "Maybe there's hope for you yet, Akksul."

"We might even became friends." He teased.

"Well, stranger things have happened." She grinned. "I think I'm the personification of that statement." She chucked him a nutrient bar, laughing at the grimace on his face.

A few hours later, both Akksul and Ryder were drinking their way through two bottles of booze they had found. Sitting on the floor between the two beds, they laughed and joked with each other, mostly about family. Eventually, the booze loosened their inhibitions and the chatter turned into something more personal.

"So, how many women have you had?" Ryder asked with wicked grin on her face. "Are you into women?"

"Seven, at the last count." He gulped down his drink, before casting an eye over Ryder. "You?"

"Four." She replied as she refilled his cup. "Two serious and two fuck buddies."

"Fuck buddy?"

"A fuck buddy is just a regular sex partner. No romantic relationship."

"Oh, I've had a few of those." He chuckled.

Ryder bit her lip as she looked at Akksul. She decided that he was quite sexy, but that might have been the whiskey talking. "Ever wanted to bang an alien?"

"Are you offering?" He teased.

"I doubt you could please me, sweet cheeks." She scoffed as downed her drink.

"I'm sure I could learn." He stroked her leg that was next to him. "You are extremely beautiful."

"Yeah, and you are rather sexy. That don't mean I wanna bang you." She slurred. "Now Evfra. I could ride that man all day long."

Akksul's face contorted with disgust. "Stars, you have really shitty taste in men."

"Yes, I do." She agreed. "You know, I asked Evfra if he wanted to fuck me, but he declined."

Akksul snorted. "He probably wanted you to beg."

Ryder picked up the bottle they had been sharing, tipping it upside down to see if it still had liquid in it. She whined at it's emptiness and discarded it with the other bottle. "I wonder if there's more drink."

Watching an inebriated Ryder struggling to stand up set Akksul laughing loudly. He eventually managed to compose himself enough get up and help her. "I think you've had enough."

"Never!" She screeched as she tried to wrestle herself out of his arms. Ryder tried to step around him but caught her foot on his leg, sending both crashing to the floor. Akksul's weight kept her pinned to the floor. "Oof, are all Angara so….big?"

"Are all Humans so squishy?" Their eyes connected and kissing her seemed to be a good idea.

She laid still as his lips started to lower to hers. Unfortunately, it was then that her stomach decided to ruin the moment. "Move! I'm gonna throw up." She scrambled around for anything that she could vomit in. She could feel every drop of booze that she had drunk, waiting for its moment to come back up in the least attractive way. Once she had stopped vomiting, she scrambled for the bed.

Akksul went to sleep that night, thinking about how close he was to kissing her. She seemed receptive of his attention, if only it wasn't for her stomach rejecting all that booze. He tucked her into bed, pulling a thin blanket over her. He smiled when she muttered a thank you. She probably wouldn't remember anything in the morning.

Ryder slept late into the morning, only waking up when Akksul left a drink of water and breakfast by the bed. Once she felt normal again, she joined Akksul as he went through another storage box. "Find anything interesting?" She asked.

"Some bizarre things." He presented her with a pink, phallic shaped object. "What is this?"

Ryder spat the mouthful of water out, struggling to contain the childish sniggers. "I'd put that down, if I were you." She said through her ill-disguised laughter.

"Why?" He asked, bemused at her reaction.

"It's a sex toy."

Akksul threw the object at her. "I hope it's clean."

"Don't throw it at me." She squeaked, kicking it away with her foot. "Why the hell would someone go on a 600 hundred year journey with a sex toy?"

"Is it Human?" He had no idea why he asked that question.

"Yeah, although greatly exaggerated." She smirked. "Feeling inadequate?"

"Quite the opposite." He threw her a suggestive grin.

Ryder ignored him, pulling the box closer to her, rifling through the contents. Thankfully, there were no more sex toys. What she did find was a set of playing cards. "Oh, I'm taking these. Come sit on the bed with me and I'll teach you some games."

"What do I get if I beat you?"

"I'll let you fondle my tits." She said, bluntly but in no way serious.

"Without the clothing?"

Ryder groaned in disgust. "Such a pervert! Beat me twice and the top will come off."

"You know, Pathfinder. You really are quite tolerable."

"Shut the fuck up and sit down."

After a couple of hours, Akksul was convinced that Ryder had been changing the rules of the games on a whim. He'd have to resorted to dirty tactics to get Ryder out of that sports bra she wore. He was determined to get her naked by the end of their lockdown and perhaps the first Angara to nail the Pathfinder.

Lock down wasn't so bad afterall…


	3. Chapter 3

Akksul watched discreetly as Ryder flexed into the most impossible positions. The way her breasts moved when she flexed backwards, lifting her midriff in the air, sent an ache down into his groin. He could pinpoint the moment he realised he was insanely attracted to the Pathfinder. It was after the incident at the Forge and he found himself holed up in a cabin after all his supporters left. He dreamt of her that night, and while it was innocent at first, the latter parts had him waking up aroused and panting. He relieved himself as he imagined herself face and had done so on a regular basis ever since.

He suppressed a groan as she changed positions, facing from him and her toned backside on display. The noises she made did nothing to help his situation; it was torture. It was when she moved to make a triangle shape with her body that he snapped. He got up and walked into the storage, muttering something about going through the boxes.

"Akksul, my shoulders hurts. Can you massage them?" She pleaded.

Now he knew that she was doing it on purpose. "Give me that lotion then." He set to massaging shoulders, enjoying the feel of her skin on his.

"Akksul, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think I'm attractive? She asked.

Akksul wondered what would make her ask that question. Surely she knew how beautiful she was. "Why do you ask?"

"There's about a handful of guys I've asked out, put the moves on and everyone of them shot me down." She stopped herself. "I lied about my sexual history. There was one guy, we dated for 2 weeks and he just disappeared. I think it might be me."

"Can I be honest?"

"Ok, hit me with it."

"You are intimidating." He was worried that he had offended her. "You are so confident and in control that it puts of a certain kind of man. That's why Evfra turned you down because he couldn't keep all the control."

"So I need a man who is happy to let me take control?"

"No, you need a man who equals you. You like the control, but you would just get bored if you had to maintain it all the time."

"So, I'm attractive, intimidating and confident? Anything else?" She chuckled as her sore shoulders eased under his touch.

"Intelligent, witty, caring." He pressed his body against hers, so his bare chest rested against her back.

Ryder chuckled as hands caressed the skin underneath her breasts. "Touch them." He wasted no time in palming her breasts through her sports bra. "Easy tiger." She laughed.

"Are all Human women so gifted?"

"They vary in size." She gasped when she felt something hard prodding at her backside. "Either that's a gun or someone's very excited."

"I've been fighting that since I saw you doing those poses." He pushed her hair aside and pressed a kiss into the crook of her neck. "You are mesmerizing." He whispered against her skin.

"Dammit! I was gonna make you wait before I fucked you, but you aren't making it easy on me."

He nipped on her ear and slipped a hand into the fabric of her bra. "Now would be the time to confess how I broke into the Resistance database for research."

Ryder threw her head back in laughter. "Oh, please tell me you watched the videos."

"I did." He gripped onto the hem of her sports bra and pulled it over her head. He palmed her breasts more firmly, catching her nipples deliberately with his fingers. He watched as she climbed on the bed, sliding her shorts down her long legs. He joined her on the bed, pressing himself against her as his hands explored her alien form.

Suddenly he found himself on the floor, scrambling around in the dark as he tried to make sense of what was happening. "Skkut." He whispered, realising it was all just a dream. A dream he was desperate to make happen.

"Akksul, are you alright?" Ryder voice pierced the darkness.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Can we push the beds together? I'm absolutely freezing."

"I think I saw some blankets." He got up to retrieve the blankets and pushed the beds together. He extended his arm so Ryder could snuggle up to his side. She was so soft and warm that he felt himself relax instantly. "Is Ryder your name?" He asked her.

"It's Roxanne Ellen Ryder. My brother is Roman Alec Ryder." She yawned loudly as she wrapped an arm around his waist. "My brother calls me Roxy."

"I am Akksul Taavaar."

"Can I call you, Akki?" She teased.

"If you must." He groaned. "Can I call you, Roxy?" He looked down at the sleeping Ryder. There she was, laid bare and free, looking so innocent. His heart fluttered against his chest. He wanted something from her. He didn't know what, but he'd work it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Akksul didn't know why he agreed to Ryder's stupid challenge, yet he did. She had somehow convinced him to let her teach him to dance. So far, he had managed to head butt her, step on her foot and very nearly break her leg. "Roxy, this isn't working." He whined.

"Shhh." She said quickly. "Maybe we need to be a bit closer. Put your arm around my waist."

He carefully wrapped his arm around her, placing his huge hand on lower back. "We Angara aren't built the way you Humans are." He felt the connection when her skin her upper chest pressed against his bare chest.

"Just let me take control and let my body guide yours."

After half an hour, Akksul actually felt like he was getting the idea of it. He hated it but it seemed to be making Ryder happy, so he tolerated it. "I feel like I get it now."

"Damn right! You're actually quite graceful." She grinned as they moved around the space around them. "Your skin colours are beautiful. It's like abstract art."

Akksul blushed, grateful that she couldn't tell. Getting that kind of compliment from such a beautiful creature made his heart thump in his chest. "I'm starting to think you like me, Roxy."

"I already told you that I find you to be rather sexy." Ryder gasped as he suddenly dipped her.

He held her in his arms, smirking as he noticed how her breathing changed. "You are the most fascinating person I've ever met. Sexy and confident."

Ryder's legs felt like jelly when he pulled her upright. She honestly felt the heat between her legs. "If I knew you didn't want the bragging rights, you'd be on that bed with me on top."

Akksul was stopped in his tracks by her words. He was a man, of course he would love to brag, but that wasn't the reason he wanted her so much. "I'm sorry, Roxy that I gave you that impression."

"Akki, I'd been in your bed the first night if I thought that you really did like me."

"Roxy…." He weaved his fingers into her hair, caressing her face. "I've thought of nothing but you since the Forge."

Ryder didn't want to give in, but it had been over 600 years since she last had sex. "Akki, tell anyone that you've been inside of me, they'll never find your body." She pulled him to her roughly, capturing his lips with her own. He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her body and she nearly laughed when his hand slipped into her shorts. She wrenched her lips away from his. "Eager, aren't you?" Akksul growled lustfully as he picked her up and together they fell to the bed in one tangled heap.

Akksul couldn't wait to explore the delicious Human underneath him. His lips crashed to hers in a bruising kiss, so intense he felt like he would drown in her beauty. "You taste like paripo." He whispered against her neck as he kissed her skin. He palmed her breasts, marvelling at how her body moved. He sensed by the way she pulled at his under trousers that she was keen to get them off. Since he didn't want to disappoint, he expertly manoeuvred out of them without moving from the bed. "You are still clothed."

"So, do something about it." She raised her arms above her head, allowing him to slip her sports bra over her head. "And the shorts." She raised her legs, watching Akksul intently as he slipped the fabric down her legs and dropped them on top the bra.

Akksul took a moment to admire her naked form. She had perfect lines and curves and heat of her skin felt like he was sitting in front of 10 sun lamps. She was soft yet powerful. "Evfra was a fool to turn you down." He tenderly kissed her lips, savouring her sweet taste.

"You know I flirted my arse off with Jaal. He wasn't interested either."

He slid his hand up her inner thigh, nipping at the skin underneath her ear. "Thankfully, I'm not a skkutting idiot.

"I've been naked underneath you for about 2 minutes now and I'm not quivering yet. Just saying."

He took that as a challenge. He took her by surprise by catching her lips in a bruising kiss before moving his attention to her breasts. They were a foreign concept to him, but he felt her reaction before when teased them. He mentally high fived himself as he took a nipple into his mouth as she arched her back, pushing herself against him.

Ryder felt like her skin was on fire. His bioelectricity crackled through his fingertips into her nerve endings, setting every ending alight. But she decided it was time to switch things up. In one swift movement she flipped them over and she straddled his lap. "I haven't had sex in 600 hundred years and I'm as wet as fuck. I'm not waiting." She pouted as she lowered herself down on his length, gasping loudly when a ridge on cock grazed a sensitive part inside her so deliciously.

Akksul reached up to palm her breasts as she rolled her hips back and forth. She looked beautiful as she threw her head back in pleasure, mewling with each roll of her hips. He'd never had a woman on top before, but he liked it.

Ryder forcefully pushed his hands away, pinning them to the bed. She knew that he could easily overpower her, but she also knew that he wouldn't. "You like that, huh?" She asked between her teasing kisses, her voice all breathy and uneven as she changed pace. "I've wanted to fuck you like this since I first saw you in the Moshae's office. Tell me what you want to do to me?" She demanded.

He could barely summon up enough mental capability to answer her question, he was too focused on the Human woman above him. "I…I want to bend you over and fuck you until your voice has been lost through the screaming in ecstasy."

"Bend me over Evfra's desk and make me cum all over it." She groaned as released Akksul's arms, one hand palming her breast and the other in between her legs, rubbing her clit relentlessly. Her movements became erratic as she felt herself close to shattering. Normally, she took longer to climax, but it had so long that she really just wanted the release.

Akksul grabbed her hips so he could control her movements. Her walls clamped down on him as she orgasmed, surging him closer to his own release. He jerked his hips upwards to meet hers and with a feral roar, he came inside of her.

Ryder collapsed on top of him, pressing her face into his chest. "That was worth waiting for."

"I apologise for my subpar performance." He huffed out. "If only Evfra and Jaal knew what they were missing."

Ryder sat up, shifting her hips slightly to allowed Akksul to slip out of her. "I mean it, Akksul. I don't want anyone knowing we fucked."

"If I promise to keep my mouth shut, can we do it again?"

Ryder snorted with laughter. "I'll think about it." She replied as she got up from the bed. She looked out of a small window. "Storm is starting to clear."

Akksul was disappointed in her quick disinterest him. He hoped once they had crossed that line, she would want something from him. He wasn't sure if one night with her would be enough for him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is it safe now, SAM?"

" _Yes, Roxanne. It is now safe to leave the cabin."_

Ryder and Akksul left the cabin, heading to their respective vehicles.

When Akksul got closer to his, he noticed the damage to it. He'd have to fix it if he didn't want to be stranded on the hellhole planet that is Elaaden. Being stranded would round off his isolation just nicely. It didn't help that Ryder seemed to have developed a case of amnesia over them having sex. If she was ashamed of it, then she should have the courage to admit it.

"Problems, Akki?"

Akksul sighed as he continued to work on his vehicle. He didn't need to look at her to know she has smug smirk on her face. "I'm sure I'll be fine, Pathfinder."

"Oh." She said in surprise. "Are we back to that now?"

"I assumed that would prefer it." He replied, still not bothering to look at her.

"What is your problem, Akksul?" She huffed.

He finally stood up to face her. "My problem? You're the one acting all cold, terrified that people will find out that we had sex."

"What I do, is no one else's business, Akksul."

"It's more than that. You don't trust me?" He accused.

"No, I don't. Not yet." She admitted. "You tried to harm my people."

"So, why the flirting and the sex then?"

Ryder shrugged. "I was bored."

Akksul was so hurt that he couldn't even respond to her. He got inside his vehicle ad by some miracle it started first time. He drove away from the Pathfinder without so much as a backwards glance.

Ryder watched Akksul's vehicle disappear into the distance, wanting to kick herself for what she said. She slept with him because she was attracted to him. But she was realist. As Pathfinder, every move she made was under scrutiny. If people found out that she was conducting a relationship with the Roekaar leader, it would undermine her credibility. She was still establishing herself and she couldn't jeopardise it.

Being locked up with made her see Akksul differently. He was charming, funny, caring. So far removed from the angry Angara that targeted innocent people. She decided to leave it awhile before apologising. He needed the space to cool down after she hurt him so much.

Akksul sat in the Moshae's office, repeatedly smacking a data pad on the desk. The Moshae was getting increasingly annoyed with him until she eventually snatched it from his hand. "What is wrong with you, Akksul? You've been moping since you returned from Elaaden."

"I'm not moping." He huffed.

"Is it that Pathfinder?" When he visibly reacted to that name she knew she was right. "So it is. What happened?"

"We were intimate, and she regrets it." He sighed. "She doesn't trust me."

"So prove yourself to her. You have skills the initiative can use."

"I'm going home. I'll see you in morning." Akksul left the Moshae's office bumping into Evfra on the way.

"Watch it." Evfra grumbled.

"I had sex with the Pathfinder." He had no idea what possessed him, but he longer cared. "You missed out on a wild night. You can tell Jaal too. Both of you turned her down."

Evfra growled at the man walking away. He knew Akksul was detestable, but he wasn't a liar. Evfra wondered what possessed Ryder to do such a thing. He would also ask Jaal about his rejection of the Pathfinder.

_Jaal,_

_I had an interesting conversation today with Akksul._

_I am glad that you took my order to not get too close the Pathfinder seriously. Although I am surprised that you turned Ryder down. Admittedly, she is extremely beautiful and knowing Akksul was the first Angara to have her, irks me. I have no idea why._

_Perhaps you can ask Ryder what possessed her._

_Evfra._

Jaal had been waiting for an opportune moment to get Ryder alone. The moment came when most of the crew were asleep and Ryder had taken to the kitchen to make brownies. He stepped into the kitchen, watching briefly as she hummed to herself, mixing brown glop in a bowl. "Evening, Ryder."

"Hey, Jaal. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about, Akksul."

Ryder tensed at the mention of that name. "What has he done now?"

"You, apparently."

Ryder visibly jolted dropping the spoon into the mixture. She turned to face him quickly. "How the fuck do you know that?"

"Akksul told Evfra, who told me."

Ryder stalked towards Jaal, angrily jabbing a knife at the air. "Well, you tell Evfra to shut his grumpy arse up. You can as well." She muttered, slamming the knife on the counter. "I had sex with Akksul because he's rather sexy. Shame he's a complete bastard."

"Good night, Ryder." Jaal hurried out of the kitchen to his room to update Evfra.

_Evfra_

_I asked Ryder about Akksul. She admitted she found him attractive._

_She also threatened me with a knife._

_Jaal_

Ryder was furious when she got back to her room. She stress ate half of the brownies she had made. Any apology she had planned to make to Akksul had been forgotten. She sat down at her desk and started to type an angry message.

_Akksul_

_Learn to keep your mouth shut. Evfra was sufficiently annoyed as he told Jaal we had sex. I'm surprised you didn't go into detail._

_Dickhead!_

_Roxanne._

Barely an hour went by when a reply came through. Ryder was surprised by his response.

_Roxy_

_I want to make you scream my name._

_Akki_

Ryder couldnt believe his nerve. She was going to teach him a lesson.

_Akki_

_Get your sexy arse to Kadara then._

_Roxy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might do a sequal to this story. I'll see what ideas come for it.


End file.
